Your Beginning
by fangirltheworld
Summary: When the sun flares hit, Evelyn world was broken apart. Now she's trying piece it back together-but she might need a little help from a vaguely familiar British boy.
1. Evelyn- 01

Evelyn- 01

Evelyn was tired beyond 'd cut down rations to only one meal a day, and with all the exercise that they were being forced to do they were starting to look like Holocaust victims. Teresa hd assigned Evey to carry the food in the small pack on her back. She was so hungry that she was contemplating hiding behind a rock and eating it all. After a little bit of thought she decided not to: Teresa would probably behead her (Evey hated that woman), and she was too tired to do anything beyond steadily forcing her feet to move forward.

The scorch was blazing. Although, that was typical, especially now. It seemed like the closer they got to the cure, the hotter it became. Evey was positive that she would have gotten used to the heat by now, but the hotter it got the more weary and sick she felt.

She glanced backward at Group A. Being female-which, of course meant that they were superior in every aspect- they had arrived at the dune first. Evey didn't know if dune was the right name for it. It was both taller and steeper than any of the other dunes. Harriet had started a trend by calling it "Sand Mountain." But of course, not all of it was sand. Evelyn found this out the hard way when she tripped over the rock.

It was just your typical sandstone: small, jagged and perfectly hidden in the dense beige sand. Evey was just looking backwards at Group A and steadily trudging onwards, when the sole of her boot caught on the edge of the rock. She fell sideways first, onto her bruised shoulder. Then, because of both the slope of "Sand Mountain" and the fact that she malnourished from lack of food and too much exercise, she began to roll.

She was trapped in a flurry of brown sand and heat. Every time she opened her eyes, they were coated in the small rocks. It was in between her teeth, under her eyelids and even caked into her clothes. Evey stuck out her arm to try to stop her momentum, and came to a sudden stop. Her head snapped back, giving her whiplash. She laid in the sand, breathing hard and scared to move.

Suddenly, a head popped up above her. "Bloody hell, you're a mess."

Evey blinked the sand out of her eyes to see an attractive boy with a head of golden hair. The back of her head pounded, as if her brain was trying to tell her that she'd seen him before. "Really? I wonder what gave you that idea?"

A tall Asian boy popped out of nowhere. "The sarcasm is leaking from you. Or maybe that's sand."

Evey glared at him as she struggled to stand, then, being unbalanced from her fall, she fell back down. The boy with golden hair stretched out his hand to help her. When she grabbed it, she was surprised at how well their hands fit together.

"I'm Newt," he said once she had stood up all the way. "Mr. Sass Queen over there is Minho, our leader. "

Minho struck a pose, proving to Evey how large his ego really was. "Yes, yes I am." Evey couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Come on guys." A small boy behind them whined slightly. "We need to get going if we want to make it."

Newt adjusted his scarf slightly. "Good that, let's get a move on."

"Evey!" Teresa's voice echoed down "Sand Mountain," and Evey winced as she heard her dulcet tones. "Get a move on, Girl!" Evelyn waved back to show Teresa that she had heard her, though she really just wanted to ignore her. But if she did, Teresa would probably tromp down here, grab her by the ear, and drag her back up. Somehow, she seemed to have endless amounts of energy.

Newt shook his head softly, "Oi, that woman."

"I agree, she's a complete nuisance." Evey brushed the sand off of her face and adjusted her pack.

Newt gave her a confused look. "You don't like her?"

Evey snorted. "Of course not. Just because she's in charge doesn't mean I have to like her, just means I have to listen to her."

He looked a little bit more confused. "But I thought the black girl and little blonde girl were in charge."

Evelyn nodded. "Harriet and Sonya - that's their names - were in charge until Teresa showed up. She just plowed through and took over."

Minho cleared his throat, "can we go now?"

Evey felt a little awkward, as if she was interrupting. "Oh, sorry." Their whole group had stopped because Newt, and Sass Queen had. "I'll - uh - go now I guess." She brushed some more sand from her face and turned to leave.

"You don't...have to." Newt's timid reply surprised her.

"I-I guess I could stay..." she didn't want it to seem to obvious that she didn't want to go. Besides, Evey had heard good things about this "Newt from Group A" from the other girls, maybe now she could figure out if they were true. Evey adjusted her pack and began walking alongside Newt and Minho.

"So," Newt adjusted his pace so that their steps were in sync. "I never caught your name."

Minho glanced over and laughed. "Smooth, Newt, real smooth. "

She stretched out her hand. "I'm Evelyn, but everybody calls me Evey."

He shook her hand, then gently squeezed it. "It's nice to meet you. I hope I can get to know you better." He gave her a lingering smile and turned to talk with Minho.

 _Me too, Newt._ She thought. _Me too._


	2. Newt- 02

Newt- 02

Newt was done. Done with running. Done with fighting. Done with everything. He just wanted to collapse into the sand and wait for The Flare to take his mind and body over. But he knew he couldn't. He had people to take care of, friends to watch out for, and - currently - a pretty girl next to him that looked like she might keel over at any minute.

When he first saw Evelyn rolling down the dune, he was sure that she was a Crank past the gone. Of course, the closer she got, the easier it was to hear her repeated grunts as she hit the sand over and over again. Now, though she was still covered in sand, it seemed that she wouldn't stop smiling. Her smile was pretty, but now it was kinda creeping him out. That might be because there was sand between her teeth. It kinda looked like small maggots if you squinted.

He handed her his water bottle, "You gotta little sand in your teeth."

Evelyn took a took a quick swig and smiled again, "Better?"

Minho looked over Newt's shoulder at her teeth. "Hey, you actually have teeth. Couldn't tell before."

Evelyn rolled her eyes as Newt elbowed Minho. "Oi, don't tease the girl."

It was as if he had flipped a switch. Her eyes went from looking at them amused to staring ahead, serious as ever. "The girl has a name."

"Right, of course," Newt shifted his pack. He didn't know what he had done wrong, which, of course, meant that he had definitely made a mistake. He turned to Minho again. "Oi, don't tease Evelyn."

She smiled slightly, letting him know that the switch had been flipped again. "Nobody calls me Evelyn."

Newt grinned at her. "Good thing I'm a nobody."

Evelyn looked a little surprised. "No you're not."

"Really?" He and Minho shared a puzzled look. "Why do you say that?"

She shrugged and tucked her thumbs behind her pack straps. "Almost all the girls over in Group B know who you are. They all talk about the attractive European guy." Newt blinked a few times, trying to comprehend it.

Minho imitated Newt, "bloody hell." Then he wiggled his eyebrows at Evelyn. "Do I get talked about?"

Evelyn tilted her head, probably trying to remember his name ever being mentioned. "No, I didn't even know who you were before today."

Newt burst into laughter. "Thank you, Evelyn!" He shoved Minho lightly. "Now maybe his ego will shrink a bit."

Minho - embarrassed that he wasn't that well known, and pouting about it - struggled to change the subject. "The girls have set up camp. Probably a good idea, the sun is setting."

Evelyn tugged on Newt's arm, sending tremors down his spine. "Can we go a little farther than the girls before setting up camp? Maybe then we could reach the cure faster."

Newt shrugged, still wondering what the tremors were caused by, and off Evelyn went. She seemed to be _frolicking_ through the sand. Not trudging. Not walking. Not running. Not even skipping. Bloody _frolicking_ of all things. It scared him a little actually. A few minutes ago she seemed to tired to stand. Now she looked like she was dancing through the sand.

Then, without warning, Evelyn tripped and somersaulted into the sandy ground. Concerned, Newt ran up to her. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"No more energy," Evelyn wheezed breathily. "There's a bag of chocolate in my pack, can you get it for me?"

She struggled to take off her pack and hand it to him. He dug around in it until he came across a large plastic bag full of chunks of chocolate. She took a large bag and stuffed it into her mouth. "Thank you so much." Though around the chocolate it sounded more like "Frawk voo ro muck."

"Uh, sure." He surveyed the sandy scenery around him. "You know, seeing as you collapsed on this spot, I think we should set up camp here."

After setting up, Newt sat next to Evelyn in front of the fire. "Did the girls really talk about me in Group B?"

She smiled up at him. "Of course, an attractive specimen like yourself has to be talked about by the girls?"

Newt was a little taken aback. "You think I'm attractive?"

He thought she winked at him, but it could have just been a trick of the light. "What do you think?"

With that one cryptically ambiguous response, she climbed into her sleeping bag.

 _Maybe_ , he thought, _just maybe_. Newt smiled at the thought, he could only hope.


	3. Evelyn- 03

**Hey there, my lovelies! It's Charity. I'm posting this chapter a little early because I'll be in Marana, Arizona on Thursday.**

 **Thanks for reading. You all deserve some food.**

Evelyn- 03

Evey was up before anyone else, even the dawn. She laid on her back on the cold sand as she stared up at the stars. All of those brilliant heavenly bodies of burning gas in the distance were already dead. Those suns had exploded light years before, possibly killing millions, and the only sign that they had ever existed was a twinkling light that was slowly going out. _That's not depressing at all,_ she thought. Evey sighed, she was officially bored.

"What're you doing?" Newt plopped down on the sand next to her.

Evey jumped a little, not having heard him come over. "Nothing really, just thinking. How about you?"

"Me too. What're you thinking about?" He put his hands behind his head and propped up a knee.

She gestured toward the stars. "All of those stars, they used to be suns. They were suns that could have provided a light and heat source for dozens of planets. And now, they've exploded, possibly killing millions, and the only thing we have to know them by is a slowly

fading light."

Newt turned toward her, "You're just a little ray of sunshine."

Before Evelyn could respond, someone shouted. "Newt! Newt, we're back!"

Evey sat up to see a tall, pale boy with dark messy hair and a small, Hispanic girl a cocky smile. Newt jumped to his feet and enveloped the boy in a hug, "Thomas!"

This was Thomas? She had heard from Teresa how terrible he was. Then again, it was Teresa, so she probably wasn't getting the whole story. Evey clambered to her feet. "It's nice to meet you,I'm Evey," she stuck out her hand.

His hand was warm and sticky, like a small child who had just finished eating breakfast. He gave her a wide, but crooked smile, "I'm Thomas. It's nice to meet you. You must be the one taking care of Newt." He turned and poked him gently in the stomach. "He obviously hasn't stopped eating yet."

Newt gave a tight smile and indicated toward the small girl. "I can eat perfectly well on my own. How else would I have been able take care of your scrawny little klunk-face, Greenie. But that's besides the point, who's she?"

The girl crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Newt, menacingly. "I'm Brenda, the reason this _fool_ here hasn't gotten his face eaten off yet."

"He probably couldn't find his way out of a paper bag without you," Evey smiled, she liked this girl already.

Brenda snorted slightly, relaxing her stance. "What guy can?"

"Oi!" Newt raised his arms in shock. "I am perfectly capable, thank you very much!"

Evey leaned over and hugged him. "Aw, you're fine. Besides, we need to be worrying about leaving now, not your... _capabilities._ The boys are starting to wake up and we'll need an early start to get there."

Newt hugged her back slightly, as if scared. Then nodded, he knew that she was right. He walked off to wake the boys as Brenda came over.

"That boy likes you." She smiled slightly, like she was sharing secret information.

Evelyn laughed sarcastically. "Yeah right, that would never happen."

Brenda turned her head to the side, seemingly confused. "You can't tell?"

"Tell what?" Now Evelyn was the confused one.

Brenda slung her arm around Evey's shoulders. "You really are oblivious. Evey, that boy is obsessed with you."


End file.
